Harry Potter and the Dark Lord's Return
by irenelumos
Summary: It's Albus Potter's fifth year and Lord Voldemort is rising back to power. This is my first fanfic ever! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I only own Alice Parker, all the other characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Please note that I'm not a native english speaker and forgive me if there's any mistake. Enjoy!**

* * *

My story begins when I was eleven and got my Hogwarts letter. It wasn't a surprise since my Mum is a witch too, but I will never forget the day when the barn owl swooped into my bedroom and left me a yellowish envelope along with a poop.

While I was at Hogwarts I got sorted into Gryffindor; and made many new friends (and a few enemies), with whom I had great moments. I still remember the huge food fight we started in our third year. Poor professor Mcgonagall almost had a stroke when she saw the mess. Even though she took many points from Gryffindor and made us clean it up, it was worth it.

And here I am now running in London's streets, carrying my trunk and cage with my owl in it, wishing I had woken up ten minutes earlier and praying I didn't miss the train because I really want to start my fifth year. Finally, I arrived at the station. I have run into at least seventeen people by now and heard many complaints like ''watch where you're going'', ''are you blind?'', ''you almost hit my head with your trunk''. But I don't care, I keep running.

I was in such a big rush that i didn't see if any muggle noticed me passing through the wall. Thankfully I got on the train just a second before it started moving. I dropped the things I was carrying on the floor, leaned on a wall and started breathing as heavily as i could in order to catch my breath.

I almost passed out but then I heard a girl's voice saying. 'Alice are you all right?'

I opened my eyes and saw an orange blurr. It needed to blink my eyes a few times to realise the girl was Lily Potter.

'Yes I'm fine'

'Are you sure? You look pale'

'I'm just a little tired, that's all'

'Okay, let's go to our compartment' she said and picked my trunk from the floor; I picked the cage and followed her.

She stopped in the middle of the aisle and slid a door open.

'Hi!' I said to my friends who seemed worried. A roar of voices exploded and everyone got up to hug me. The next few hours passed with us telling our summertime stories. When we were finished Albus cleared his throat.

'Guys I have to tell you something' his face straight.

'Don't get your hopes up. He didn't get himself a girlfriend' his brother joked.

'Come on James I am serious!' Albus' face turned red

'He's right' Rose gave James a deadly look and gestured Albus to continue.

'A few days ago Dad and I were talking about Quidditch when he suddenly put his palm on his forehead. Then out of the blue he told me to go to my room'

'Bu-but he c-can't be back' Hugo shuddered in fear.

'What if it was just a normal headache?' I asked trying not to believe in what Albus was implying.

'It wasn't because later that day I heard Mum and Dad whispering in the kitchen something about his scar and a man laughing in his head' he responded.

'Yeah, but all the horcruxes are destroyed. He's dead. He can't be alive again' James said and even though he seemed cool his voice was higher than usual.

'The only thing we can do is to go to Hogwarts library tomorrow morning and search' Rose said with a grin on her face. Unlike James who turned green when he heard the word "library" but he didn't say anything.

That moment I heard a familiar old lady's voice coming from the isle. I jumped and fished a few galleons from my pocket.

'Anything from the trolley sweetie?' the old woman asked when I opened the compartment door.

'I want a Chocolate Frog, a Cauldron Cake and a box of Bertie Botts Every Flavoured Beans please' I said and handed her the money.

* * *

Hogwarts was beautiful like every other year. The enchanted ceiling showed the cloudless night sky while the candles were magically floating over us. I was sitting at the Gryffindor table and watched the scared first years observing the Great Hall with awe for the first time.

Professor McGonagall, our headmistress raised from her seat and cleared her throat. Everyone fell into silence.

'I would like to welcome all the new and old students to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I hope you find this year exciting as well as educating. I would also like to warn you not to get yourself into trouble and inform you that the entrance to the Forbidden Forrest is strictly forbidden' at that point she looked at us and we smiled innocently. 'Now, we will proceed with the sorting ceremony and then the feast will begin.

Professor Flitwick placed a stool in front of the teachers' table and shouted names from a long piece of parchment.

When it was finally over, delicious food appeared on the tables. I was so hungry; I created a small loaf of food in my plate. But it still couldn't be compared to Hugo's amount of food that was as tall as the mountain Everest.

When I finished eating I saw Rose who was looking at the other tables. More specifically, at the Slytherin table.

'What do you find in him?' I asked in disgust.

'I don't know what you are talking about' she tried to play it dumb and continued not to take her eyes off him.

'You know that if your Dad finds out that you are in love with Scorpius Malfoy he's going to kill you right?' I asked.

'Shhhhh!' she finally glued her eyes off Scorpius and looked at her brother but he was too busy eating a huge chicken leg. 'Yes, I know. And to answer your previous question he is handsome, smart and very sweet'

I almost choked the chips I was eating. 'Are you insane from your birth or someone jinxed you?'

Then all the plates disappeared and new ones with desserts on took their place. I was full but I couldn't resist a slice from the chocolate cake in front of me.

Once we were finished Professor McGonagall gave another small speech saying that we should go to our Common Rooms.

The moment I stepped through Fat Lady's portrait into the Gryffindor Common Room I felt the sleepiness take over myself probably because of the cozy scarlet decoration, the crackling fire and the comfortable couches.

We said goodnight to each other and headed to our dormitories.

The next morning I was woken by Rose because she couldn't wait to search about Voldemort's return, although I knew she was just excited she would finally go to the library.

We ate breakfast and on our way to the library we ran into Scorpius. We all sat there in awkward silence until I spoke. 'Hi Scorpius it's nice to see you' I said with the fakest smile I had ever made.

'Hello Parker' he said not even looking at me. 'Hi Rose' his eyes were melting into hers.

'Don't talk to my sister like that!' Hugo said annoyed. Scorpius just snorted and said 'See you later' and something told me he didn't mean it to all of us.

'I really don't like this guy, every time I see him I want to punch him in the face' Lily said and all of us agreed except for Rose who didn't seem to contact with the environment.

'Keep going we have lots of work to do' Albus said and we kept walking until we arrived to the library.

Rose suddenly seemed to wake up and started going through the selves while babbling about everything she knew from dark magic. She found a few books and we sat on the table looking for information. We were trying not to be suspicious which was almost impossible, since the lessons hadn't started yet and we were the only ones there except for a few Ravenclaws and a first-year Gryffindor that seemed lost.

'I give up; there is nothing useful in these bloody books!' Hugo said and threw the book on the table.

'Well, we haven't searched in the restricted section yet' Rose said hesitantly.

'How are we supposed to get in there? Albus asked.

James shook his head in disappointment. 'You haven't learnt anything from your older brother. But as always I have a plan' he smiled mischievously. 'Meet me at midnight in the Gryffindor Common Room' he whispered and left.


	2. Chapter 2

At midnight we were sitting alone in the Gryffindor Common Room as James ordered. He descended the stairs from his dormitory and stood in front of us.

'So, what's your big plan?' Hugo asked.

James took something out of his hip pocket. 'This is the key of my success'

'How can an old piece of parchment help you succeed?' Rose asked confused.

'This is not just a piece of parchment it's the Marauders' Map' James said proudly.

'No way! Where did you find it?' Albus' eyes widened in awe.

'Before my first year at Hogwarts I paid a small visit to Dad's office. That's why I know the secret passages and bring food to the Gryffindor parties'

James placed the map on the coffee table. He took out his wand and whispered. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good"

Shadows started forming on the paper until Hogwarts fully appeared on it. Tiny pairs of foot seemed to walk on the hallways and names following them.

"Awesome!" I said amazed. The others weren't as astonished as I was probably because they had seen or heard about it again.

"So what you advise us to do is to avoid the teachers who are parrolling and get to the library?" Lily asked.

"Excactly" James said. "Although it would have been a lot easier if we had the bloody Invisibility Cloak with us but I still can't find it.

"Come on let's go and get this over with" Rose said and walked towards the exit. We followed her and silently opened the door. Thankfully the Fat Lady was fast asleep and didn't take notice of us trying to sneak out.

It was very difficult to walk in total darkness. The dim light of Jame's wand could hardly lit the map and make it legible.

"Nox" James whispered and the only source of light was gone. We could hear steps muffled from the red long carpet that covered the floor coming at our direction.

My heart started beating so fast that could rip my chest open. If we were caught by Professor Anderson, we would have to clean the Owlery for the rest of the year.

We stuck our backs to the wall. Every step the figure took, it got even closer to us. It was ten meters away. Five. Two. Even that close I couldn't make out the teacher's face despite the lit wand he/she was carrying. Suddenly the teacher came to a halt and began walking to the other direction.

When the footsteps were out of hear we run down the stairs and the hallway that headed to the library. Once we stepped on the polished wooden floor I felt the weight of a hippogriff coming off my shoulders.

"Hugo, James and Albus start searching at the left side of the restricted section. Alice, Lily and I will go to the right and we will meet in the middle" Rose said in her bossy tone and walked or maybe marched towards the restriction section.

It was very interesting to see for the first time all these ancient books. The gold letters shined even under the many coats of dust that laid on the thick covers of the multi-paged books. The illustrations that decorated thein insides were very realistic and would certainly haunt me for many nights in a row.

I must admit that I was very surprised when I found a few books about intercourse safety and anti-pregnancy spells. Thankfully, there weren't disturbing photos in them.

It was about three in the morning when we had finally finished.

"I can't believe we are here for three whole hours and we have only found five books" Hugo sighed and dropped on the nearest chair.

"On the bright side there won't be a lot of work to do later" Lily joined her cousin and leaned her head on the table.

"How can they sleep? I am still traumatized from that horrible pictures" I said.

"I think you are exaggerating a little Alice. And since I don't want to spend the rest of the night in the library-" Albus never finished his sentence. Instead he grabbed the books and headed to the door.

We followed him all the way up to the seventh floor, which no matter how many times we' ve climbed those stairs it's still so damn exhausting. Thankfully, we managed to stay unnoticed

Actually, we did before we reached the Fat Lady.

'What are we going to do now Mr. I-have-the-perfect-plan?' Rose asked with her I-was-right-again tone.

'Gilly weed' James whispered.

The Fat Lady stirred and murmured something. The door shrug open and the Fat Lady was still snoring.

James formed a grin on his lips just for Rose who rolled her eyes. 'I hate you' she said walked into the Common Room.

'I don't know about you but I'm going to bed' Hugo yawned and climbed the stairs.

'G'night' Lily said and walked the other way.

'We should go to sleep too' Rose advised. 'A long day lies ahead of us'


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning arrived too early for me. The only thing that made me wake up was the thought of the marmite covering the smooth surface of fresh baked pancakes and the smell of crusty bacon burting in my nostrils.

The moment I to the Gryffindor table my appetite was gone. Not only did I spot Scorpius talking to Rose, but I also realised that the programme of the classes was placed next to my plate.

'Goodmorning' Albus sat opposite me.

I replied to him with a exasperating groan and that was when he noticed the piece of paper I was holding. He took his own schedule and examined it.

'On the bright side our first class is Herbology' he said and put a fried egg on his plate.

That moment James appeared behind his brother looking like a zombie. He took a seat next to him and poured pumpkin juice to his goblet. 'They should serve coffee here' Jame's voice was deep from the sleep.

'Don't worry you will recover lost sleep at class today' I told him pointng at his schedule.

James took it in his hands and opened his eyes as widely as he could in order to read because the bags underneath them made his vision blurry. When he finished he let his head bang on the table.

'Just a piece of advice for you kids' James said still facing the wooden board. 'Don't ever become a senior year'

'We'll have that in mind' Albus said sarcastically.

We ate in silence for a few minutes and then Lily and Hugo came to the Great Hall and sat with us. They're reactions to the programmes where similar to ours.

'Hey, where's my sister?' Hugo asked out of the blue.

I turned my head to the place where she and Scorpius were standing before but none of them were there. 'I have no idea' I murmured. Curiosity started overwhelming me.

'Sh-she's probably still sleeping. Uh... I am g-going to check on her' I said and ran out of the Great Hall. _Note to self; NEVER become an actress._

I was halfway up the stairs when I realised that Rose would be somewhere with Scorpius and that place wouldn't be the Gryffindor Common room. I facepalmed for my silliness and started descending the stairs thinking of possible places these two would be. _Where is the Marauder's Map when you need it?_

At last, I decided to look for them outside of the castle since it was a sunny day. Finally I found them sitting in front of the lake. Sitting VERY CLOSE to each other in fron of the lake.

I was ready to to walk towards them and take Rose away but something held me and I couldn't do this. Seeing them together was so cute-.

_Wake up woman, You can't ship them! Although forbidden love is romantic like Romeo and Juliet. But they both ended up being dead. Though it wouldn't be a problem if Scorpius died but Rose is your best friend and she can't die!_

That monologue went on for a few minutes when something caught my attention. Scorpius brushed a streak of hair away from Rose's face and his hand rested on her cheek.

I hid behind a tree and cast a spell so that I could hear what they were saying. I know it was wrong but I did it for my best friend's safety.

'Oh, Scorpius. I feel the same way about you too, but...' with that word the sparkle in his eyes disappeared. 'But if my parents find out they are going to kill me'

'Look, I don't care! My whole life I've been trying to make my dad proud but I can't do this anymore. It's my life and want to live it my way. I want to live it with you' Scorpius eyes were glued on Rose's. She seemed she was trying very hard to hold back her tears.

'I'm sorry' she gave him a small kiss on the cheek and walked away.

In the afternoon all the fifth year Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs were in the greenhouse ready for their first class of the year.

'Welcome ' Professor Longbottom said loudly and everyone felt silent. He continued with saying what we would be learning that year and mentioned our O.W.L. exams. Then made us remove the fangs from Fanged Geraniums.

While we were trying really hard not to get killed from a plant, professor Longbottom came and sat on an empty stool at our table. I admit if I had o teacher crush it would certainly be him. He is tall and muscly unlike most of the boys in my age. His blond hair were nicely combed and his new robes hadn't been dirty from the soil yet.

'Hey kids!' His smile was wide. 'Hi' Rose, Albus and I said in sync.

We talked about our summer holidays and how hard we should study now in order to pass our O.W.L.S. 'What about your parents is everything okay?' At that we exchanged paniced looks.

_What should we say? Tell him the truth or lie? He could help us if he knew. What if we tell him and he pretends it's nothing like the others? What if he already knows and he is motivating us into speaking?_

'Guys is everything alright?' He asked worryingly which brought us back to the real world.

'No everything is fine' rose said convincingly.

'Well, almost everything' Albus pointed at the Geranium. Professor Longbottom chuckled and showed us what we were doing wrong.

By the time the bell rang we had finally managed to remove all the fangs. Which we kept as a reward and a useful ingridient for our potions.

In the afternoon we were yet again in the Common Room only this time we had the company of Melinda Jones, a sixth year girl who had her face stucked on Jame's.

'Can't you at least get a room?' I said feeling everything I ate the whole day wanting to ecsape from my body. Of course they didn't even bother to move from the seat on the sofa which was uncomfortably close to me.

'When did they start... _dating_?_'_' The look on Hugo's face was priceless.

'You sound like you don't know James' Albu's voice had a hint of disgust. 'Seriously, why are all the girls so silly to be dating him even though they know they will be dumped a few days later?'

'Maybe they want to know how do the lips of famous Harry Potter's son taste like' I said supporting my gender despite finding stupid every word I said.

He gave me a death glare. 'Sorry' I smiled innocently when I realised what I had said.

'Don't worry Al you will find someone who loves you and cares about you' Lily placed her hand around her brother's shoulders. 'By the way Rose are you okay? You've hardly talked to us all day'

'Huh? Uh... I'm just a little tired that's all. Now you'll excuse me I have to get some sleep'

'Yeah, I'm going to bed too. Besides I have nothing better to do here' I glanced over at James and Melinda. 'Even though it would be fun to see them eating their heads off, I am too sleepy'

When I entered the dormitory the only person I found was Rose who was lying face down on the bed. I sat down next to her and stroked her back.

After a long time of sobbing, she finally teared her face off the pillow.

'He told me he was in love with me and I told him we couldn't be together because of our parents' she told me wipping her tears off her face.

'Well, it might be proven a good choice in the future' I said after a long pause. 'I mean you know his dad was a big bully and a deatheater'

'You might be right'

'I am _always_ right. And seriously what do you find in him?'

'Alice, we have made this conversation a lot of times'

'Well, he's cold. He seems like he doesn't have a soul. Actually whan we first learned about dementors in DADA I imagined them as cloacked, floating Scorpiuses. I guess you don't want to kiss him anymore. Do you?'

A laughter escaped from Rose which meant my mission was accomplished. 'Come on, we have to sleep. You can think of Scorpius as another beast tomorrow morning in Defence Against the Dark Arts class'


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Professor Anderson and Phil are also a characters of my own and I hope you love them as much as I do.**

* * *

Even though Defence Against the Dark Arts was never my strongest subject but professor Anderson will be my favourite teacher of all time. She is the Hufflepuff head teacher since the previous one, Pomona Sprout got retired.

She reminds me of a really young professor Mcgonagall with her fiercy personality and the awesome burns she gives to everyone who tries to play it smart on her.

'Good morning kids' she said once she entered the class. 'Today we are going to learn the stunning spell'

Both Gryfindors and Hufflepuffs exclaimed their surprise.

'Yeah. This spell doesn't do a lot of harm it just "buys you time". Unless it's used repeatedly on someone especially suffering from heart problems. So, if I see someone using this spell on any person of this school I will make them wash professor Tralawney's teapots for the rest of their lives. Get it?" She said slightly lowering her glasses we could all see her death glare of her hazel eyes.

'Yes Professor Anderson.' The whole class said in unison.

'Great!' Professor Anderson clapped her hands smiling like nothing had happened. With a flick of her wand a closet opened at the back of the class and a dummy dressed in a deatheater's mask walked its way in the middle of the class right next to professor Anderson.

'Let me introduce you to Phil.' She said with a wide smile. 'Now that you are in your fifth year and you learn more dangerous spells Phil will accompany you to almost every lesson from now on. So let's begin by making a row. Who wants to try first?'

Nobody seemed particularly eager because Phil gave everyone the creeps. I imagined how difficult and scary it would be for those who fought with real deatheaters back in the Battle of Hogwarts. My Mum was too young then and they wouldn't let her fight but my friends have told me so many stories of how their parents had faced deatheaters, monsters and even Voldemort. It must have been terrifying.

A Ravenclaw girl finally took the lead and everyone queued behind her.

'Thank you Miranda!' Professor Anderson said slightly disappointed with the student's lack of will. 'Now, point your wand to Phil's chest and say Stupefy. Remember it doesn't matter if you don't succeed it's only your first try.' She patted her back and took a step back.

'Hello Albus, Alice and Rose.' Lysander whispered from behind of us. 'Had a nice summer?'

'Hi Lysander. Hey Lorcan. Really good how about yours?' I asked. I was really glad to see the Scamander twins, they are really nice.

'Divine! We went to Australia with our parents and saw some really magnificent magical creatures.' Lorcan's grey eyes gleamed in awe.

'They were really wondrous! We also vistited the zoo. There were many weird animals like the ones muggles call them "kangaroos"'. Lysander added.

'Wait you've never seen a kangaroo before?' I asked in surprise.

'No.' They twins said in unison

'I have never seen a kangaroo either.' Albus admitted

'What!?' My voice sounded way louder than I expected which caught Professor Anderson's attention.

'Is anything wrong Alice?'

'No, no I... I was just surprise that David didn't cast the spell really well... I mean he is usually really good at the Defence Against the Dark Arts.' I said knowing that my excuse was very lame. I wasn't even sure that the boy's name was David.

'Well, I hope now that is your turn you can do better than him'

My cheeks had a bright shade of red as I raised my wand.

'Think of Phil as Scorpius' I heard a whisper behind me that probably belonged to Albus.

I closed my eyes and imagined Scorpius standing in front of me. He was casually leaning on a wall eating a green apple. 'Hey Parker'. He said in his bored-yet-dark-tone. 'All I do is to criticise people and show my parents' money off. I want to make your life miserable especially Rose's who I want to use her and the crush her heart.'

Only by the thought of him I felt my blood boil inside of me. I pointed my wand right on the dummy's chest and I shouted Stupefy. When I did that I calmed down a little but I felt myself still shaking. A moment later I realised the class had fallen silent. I looked around me and everyone's mouths were opened. Even Professor Anderson seemed surprised which was something I hadn't seen very often.

'Excellent job Alice! Seven points to Gryffindor' Professor Anderson was the first to break the silence. Then a round of applause came from the students'.

I was in big confusion until I looked in front if me. Phil was lying on the floor. I was so stunned that I couldn't move. I was the first one to cast the spell right and that was probably the first DADA spell she had ever succeeded with her first try.

Probably Malfoy wasn't so useless after all...

* * *

'Guys we haven't even opened the books we "borrowed" from the library for like three days.' Hugo said the moment the last two Gryffindors left the Common Room. 'Sooner or later they are going to find out they are missing and we are going to be in big trouble.'

'Well we could have started yesterday but James was snogging with that Melinda.' Albus accused his brother.

'Hey why are you so mad bro? It's not my fault that the ladies can't resist my lips.'

Before anyone could respond Rose cut them off. 'Just stop talking! I'm gonna bring the books from my trunk and don't you dare start arguing again.'

Everyone fell silent because we all know how Rose is when she get's angry and nobody wants to be there when that happens.

We didn't realise how quickly the had passed until a ray of sunlight entered the room through the window.

'I can't believe we spent all the night without finding anything useful about Horcruxes.' Rose complained. Her voice was deep from not talking all this time.

'Well, it does seem logical. I mean, they probably banned these books so that there wouldn't be other students wanting to be Voldemorts.' I said.

'But what are we going to do now?' Albus asked.

'First, someone is going to put the books back to their places tonight and then we'll see.' Rose ordered and got up from the sofa.


	5. Chapter 5

'I can't believe it's been three months and we haven't found anything about horcruxes!' Albus whispered and slammed a book of spells shut which caused the librarian to shush us angrily.

'Well we've told you Al, if there is nothing useful in the Restricted section then there is no way we can find something here.' Lily said and put her book back in its shelf.

'Maybe we didn't search so well. Maybe we missed something.' Albus insisted.

'That's what you said the previous week and we still didn't find anything new.' Rose said. 'And I don't know about you guys but I'm not risking expulsion again.'

'Or even worse losing so many points that Gryffindor loses the House Cup again. Do you know how bad will it be for my reputation?' James said seriously. 'Thank God everyone thought last year's prank was hilarious and we are not the number one of Hogwarts most hated students.'

Before anyone could say anything else the bell rang which ment we had to rush to the Greenhouse.

The next hour passed smoothly until Professor Longbottom told about a huge project we had to do and we had to be separated in groups. Thankfully, we could choose our own groups which meant Rose would write the essay and Albus and I would sit there pretending to be helping.

That evening I was looking forward for dinner but if I knew what was going to happen I would rather not eat at all.

The moment I stepped in the Great Hall I wanted to run away but it was too late. I glanced at Rose who was standing next to me. The smile suddenly disappeared from her face. She stood there unable to move for a few seconds.

Scorpius was sitting at the Slytherin table kissing a girl with long black hair.

I didn't know how to react. Comfort Rose or break Scorpius nose? Before I could do either of those Rose took a big breath and shallowed. 'Come on, let's go and eat. I'm starving.' She said in a scarily calm tone. I decided to follow without saying anything because it would make it worse.

A little while later Rose told us she was tired and left the room. As a good friend I followed even though that turkey seemed delicious.

We didn't speak to each other until our dormitory's door was closed.

'Can I break his nose?' I asked Rose breakinf the silence.

'No.'

'His arm?'

'No.'

'Leg, foot, something. It doesn't really bother me you know.'

'No, Alice! Don't you see? It's my fault! I was the one who told him we couldn't be together.'

'Yeah, but if he really wanted you he would try to change your mind not kiss random girls in the Great Hall.'

Rose sat on her bunk thinking. 'I don't know what to say or do. I want to believe that you are right and he is a jerk but I can't.'

'Come on, Rose! You should stop taking his side and defend him. For once you should think yourself.'

Tears rolled down Rose's eyes.

'Oh Rosie, I'm sorry I didn't mean to shout to you -.'

'No, it's okay you are right.' She cut me off. 'Maybe it's time for me to move on. Besides there are so many boys at Hogwarts. I'm going to find someone who is a lot better than him.'

'That's my girl!' I said and hugged her tightly.

The next morning we went to the library for a zillionth time this year. This time though, it wasn't for our Horcrux research but Professor Longbottom's essay.

'What book are we looking for again?' Albus said scratching his head.

'Something about herbs and sea...' I said.

'Magical Mediterranean Water Plants and their Properties.' Rose corrected us and removed a book from the shelf. 'Here it is!' She said and rushed to the librarian's desk.

There are rumours about Madam Pince, Hogwarts' librarian, that she denies to get retired because she loves her job so much and she will only leave Hogwarts when she dies. Up until then she will torture us with her so strict library rules.

The last few years though, she has kinda lost it because of her age and she rarely contacts with the enironment.

'Good morning Madam Pince.' Rose said and placed the book on the desk.

Madam Pince was smiling sheepishly as she took her quil to write down all the "library stuff".

'Oh, this ink has dried.' She said and opened one of the drawers. 'Where are the other bottles? I'm sure I had many of them in the drawer.'

We were boringly waiting as she was opening and closing all the drawers in her desk. Suddenly she opened one and immediately closed it. Although we had already glimpsed a big black book with silver letters on the title forming the word Horcruxes.

I felt cold sweat running my back. I looked at Rose and Albus. They had the exact same expression as I did.

'Oh there it is!' Madam Pince said as if the three children in front of her weren't like they had seen a ghost or something much scarier because we see ghosts every day.

'Here.' She handed Rose the book. 'Take care of it.' That almost sounded like a threat.

We got out of the library all speechless. I had so many thoughts in my mind I thought it would explode.

'We have to get that book.' Albus said breaking the silence.

'But why was it there? Is Madam Pince thinking of making Horxcruxes so that she will never have to quit her job?' I asked half jokingly and half seriously.

'No.' Rose said. 'She is just guarding it. Hogwarts couldn't have a book like that lying around in the library, not even in the Restricted section. But the couldn't throw it away either.'

'Why not?' Albus asked cutting her off.

'Well, firstly they may feared that it would fall into a wrong person's hands. Also it might say how to destroy a Horcrux. Or they may have kept it for the same reason we want it now. To see how a Horcrux is made and ensure Albus everything is okay and Voldemort won't rise again any time soon.'

'Yeah, make as much fun you want Rose but when we will be in battle I'm going to tell you I told so.'

Rose sighed heavily and rolled her eyes. 'Okay but first we have an essay to write.'


	6. Chapter 6

'I don't want to see a library ever again in my life!' Hugo said and dropped himself on the couch.

'Shhh! You might wake someone up and we won't be so lucky this time.' Rose shushed Hugo and took a seat next to him. She slowly opened the book.

'Yeah, thank God we have Rose to think for us.' Lily said. 'If she hadn't removed the spells who knows in how much trouble would we be right now.' She shot a death glare at her oldest brother.

'Hey! Don't look at me. How was I supposed to know that the drawer had traps.'

'Everyone shut up and get to work.' I said. 'The quicker we are finished the better.'

With that everyone sat around Rose and began reading. Maybe reading all these nasty details about the creation of a Horcrux in the middle of the night wasn't the best idea. All these terrifying images will haunt us for many nights but at least we would stop worrying about the Dark Lord's rise.

'Guys I found something!' Albus said making us all jump from the sudden sound.

'It says here "If the Killing Curse back-fires it will split the soul with one fragment remaining in the person and the other displaced part immediately seeking out the only other living thing in the room and latching onto it"

We all looked at him puzzled. 'We already know that Albus. That is the reason why Uncle Harry became a Horcrux.' Rose said turning the page.

'Yeah, I'm aware of that Mrs. I-Know-It-All. But what you didn't notice is that it says living thing not human.'

It was probably from the lack of sleep but we still couldn't follow Albus' thoughts.

'Plants are living things too!' He said exasperated.

'I don't think that plants can be Horcuxes because if they were Voldemort would be intact when Dad tried to kill him. I'm sure grandma loved flowers besides, she was named after one.' Lily said a yawn escaped from her. 'Oh and by the way my love for Herbology must be because of her because neither Dad nor Mom are keen to it.'

'Okay you have a point but what about animals? And don't say an animal can't be a Horcrux because that snake was.' Albus defended himself.

A loud snore came from next to me. I turned and saw James fast asleep slightly drooling on the pillow. I smacked his head and he flinched like a spring.

'I-I am awake.' He said rubbing the spot where I hit him.

'How can you be so insensitive?!' I said punching his arm. 'Albus' fears about the returning of the darkest wizard of all time are about to be confirmed and you are sleeping!'

'Geez, chill out!' He said yawning and stretching at the same time which made me even more infuriated. 'So what were you guys saying?'

'We were saying that if Lily and James Potter had a pet then we are all doomed.' Hugo filled him up adding a dramatic tone in his voice.

James looked like he fell from the little cloud of his. 'I hate that it's me who will break it to you guys but in fact they did.' He paused for a little and whe nobody said anything he continued. 'So I was in Dad's office doing my business when I saw a letter that grandma had sented to Sirius and she mentioned a cat.'

'And how do you remember that? You hardly remember what you ate yesterday.' Rose pointed the obvious.

James looked on the floor avoiding everyone's gaze. He didn't speak he probably waited us to let it go. When he saw that he couldn't get away with this he spoke.

'I... I may have read this more than just once.' He once again paused and continued. 'I read it all the time okay? You three don't know how it is not having any grandparents.' He said pointing at me, Rose and Hugo. 'This letter is the closest I have to freshly baked cookies, homemade sweaters, fairy tales and whatever you guys do with your grandparents.' His eyes had a slight shade of red as if he was about to cry.

All the anger I had towards him it suddenly disappeared. I knew that behind his messy hair and rippled clothes he was a softie but I never expected in such a big amount.

I slowly put an arm around him. At first he slightly flinched but then he hugged me.

With everything going on in our heads we didn't realize that the sun was bright outside until we heard steps coming from the staircase.

'What are you guys doing here?' Dustin, a seventh year boy with whom James shared the dorm with, asked when he saw us all seated on the couch reading a book.

'Last minute reading.' Rose said quickly shoving the book behind her. Dustin just shrugged and left the Common Room thankfully too drowsy to ask more.

After him more and more Gryffindors descended the stairs, some of them were throwing glances at us and the others were completely ignoring us.

I really wished we had Divination or History of Magic so that I could get some sleep but instead we had Charms. On the bright side we could talk about last night's events without risking any House points.

'We have to get to Godric's Hollow.' Albus said right after Professor Flitwick finished explaining today's spell. 'As soon as possible.'

'And how are we supposed to do that?' Rose said and picked up her wand. 'We can't sneak out of Hogwarts. We are definitely going to get expelled.'

'Well, Christmas is near we can go then.' Albus offered.

'Our parents are too overprotective if their children are missing for two hours they are going to call the Ministry. Especially now that they are worrying about You-Know-Who.'

It was the first time Rose had called him that which meant that she believed he was back even if she wouldn't admit it.

'What if they go with you?' I said after a failed attempt to cast the spell. 'You could say you want to go there as a trip to see where your Dad was born and see your grandparents grave. Especially if James say what he told us last night they will be persuaded.'

'First, why don't you include yourself in the plan and second, what will be mine and Hugo's excuse?' Rose asked.

'Because I am going to have to celebrate Christmas with my family and second, you can say that it's a historical place and many great wizards have lived there. And besides, you always celebrate Christmas together it won't bother them to do it in another place.'

'You are right.' Albus said.

'Always' I responded and he shot me a death glare like he always does when I respond like that. Although the bags under his green eyes were as big as shopping bags so the sight of him was hilarious.

That moment Professor Flitwick approached which terminated our chat.


End file.
